To store confidential data safely, users input an encryption key, encrypt the confidential data, and stores it in a computer. Also, the users input a decryption key, decrypt the encrypted confidential data, and access the confidential data.
However, a conventional data decrypting method requests a decryption key of encrypted data to a user each time the user accesses the encrypted data, causing inconvenience to the user.